


I'll be the mess (you'll be the medicine)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Three of a Kind [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Dom Erwin, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Switch Levi, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren would never forget the look of pure relief on Levi’s face when Erwin had lead him to one of the playrooms, nor the tears that had streamed down his dom’s face as he was taken apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the mess (you'll be the medicine)

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of Icon For Hire's ['Fix Me'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TLPVnAJiC4&index=32&list=PLlj3qJzz3kM0RTmT2ZmlVkM5hBsB8uv4n)

Levi looked vulnerable underneath Eren, that was the only thought really going through the sub’s mind. Broken open and spilling his heart onto the sheets, Eren so rarely got to see him like this--and was glad for it.

Levi was brilliant even in pieces. In everyday life, when he was whole and complete, Levi was a supernova. Most people didn't see it, since the dom was normally closed off from others. His monotone voice and normally blank face didn't help matters much either, but Eren knew better. He saw Levi when he was ranting about something that excited him. He saw the curve of his lips when he smiled and heard the breathy sound of laughter catching in his throat. He saw Levi when he was completely open and trusting and he saw just how brilliant and utterly caring he could be.

It wasn’t hard to realize that Levi liked taking care of people. As much as he complained and made a fuss about most things, there was never any real heat behind it. There was a reason he had signed onto the idea of Rose and it hadn’t been the idea of profit. Levi was loyal as well as caring, and Eren knew that he would have never let Erwin try and erect a club--especially one like Rose--all on his own. It had taken a while for Eren to understand just what had driven Erwin to suddenly drop a job with more than enough pay to live comfortably. The story wasn’t exactly broadcasted, but it was still understandable. Everyone had their breaking point. A job full of pigheaded corporate assholes had grown too suffocating for Erwin and he’d decided that enough was enough, no matter how much money they threw at them. Levi, on the other hand, had had no such issue. He’d been bouncing from job to job, touring around the world and practicing the art he loved. However, when he’d heard Erwin was diving headfirst into an industry that he had little to no experience in, Levi had flown home to take his place by Erwin’s side. Hanji had come shortly after, and the rest was history.

Then there was, of course, Levi’s penchant for domination. Levi liked being in control. He liked being able to take someone apart and put them back together again. Domination, however, meant that he was responsible for yet another human being; that there were even more responsibilities on his shoulders. Eren knew that sometimes Levi needed to just let go sometimes, unable to take that weight. There were days when he disappeared with Erwin while Eren watched somewhat forlornly. He wished he could do what Erwin could do for Levi but as much as he’d tried, he was never much of a match for his dom. Erwin had comforted him many times before, telling him that not many could handle Levi as a sub, but still Eren ached to do so. He showered Levi in attention when he returned with the blonde, bruised and broken but peaceful. It was all that he could do and so he put everything he had into it.

Sometimes Erwin would stay, other times he would give Eren and Levi the time to themselves, knowing it helped Eren feel like a part of the scene. They’d struggled somewhat at the beginning. Levi had been reluctant to admit that sometimes he needed to be put in his place and forget about the weight of the world for a few hours, not wanting to chase Eren off. Erwin had forced him to speak up when he’d become involved with the pair, unwilling to stand by when his friend--and eventual lover--was denying himself what he needed. Eren had needed to be talked through it, but eventually he had understood. Levi was different from Erwin, far more flexible and unable to forever be strong. They’d tried with Eren domming at first, Erwin watching over the scene. When it’d only ended in frustration and tears, it had been obvious that though Eren wanted to give Levi the world, dominating him was just something he couldn’t handle.

Eren had been reluctant, though he’d forced himself to step down. Levi had been strung out and stressed in those days, unable to do very many scenes due to how chaotic his mind was. Eren would never forget the look of pure relief on Levi’s face when Erwin had lead him to one of the playrooms, nor the tears that had streamed down his dom’s face as he was taken apart. It had broken Eren’s heart to see how strong Levi had forced himself to be, and he’d apologized for days on end for making Levi carry that burden for so long.

He’d done his best to make up for it. Giving Levi as much aftercare as the dom would let him and making sure he knew just how much Eren cared. Levi had become far more balanced after that bump in their relationship had been settled, however, sometimes it just wasn’t enough.

“So good for me,” Eren murmured, nuzzling into Levi’s temple. His fingers moved gently, a hand on his lover’s arousal and the other stretching him. Levi shook beneath him, mouth open as he panted softly.

He was beautiful. Hair mussed and falling into eyes dazed and blown with arousal; his lips bruised and plump from all the kissing they’d been doing; body naked and pale skin flushed. Eren couldn’t get enough of him.

“Eren,” Levi moaned, fingers tugging at the sub’s hair. His hips hitched, trying to urge Eren into giving him something more than three fingers.

“Shh,” Eren soothed, pressing soft kisses to Levi’s face. “I want to take my time. You hardly ever let me do this. You’re beautiful, you know?” He pulled back slightly to smile down at Levi. “My perfect sir.”

The dom’s cheeks flushed as he stared up at Eren. His chest warmed at the sight of the smile on his sub’s face, the expression heartbreakingly sweet. He didn’t deserve the devotion swimming in those eyes. It was too much. Levi’s face turned, pressing into one of the pillows. He felt achingly vulnerable beneath Eren, chest peeled open to reveal his aching heart. “I’m not perfect,” he protested hoarsely. “You found me fucking crying, for god’s sake--”

“I don’t care,” Eren said, so simply that Levi was speechless. “I love you. To me you’re perfect. The perfect dom, the perfect boyfriend… It doesn’t matter what you call it. You just are.”

The breath escaped Levi in a rush, body shifting restlessly against the sheets. He could feel the traitorous itch of tears at the back of his eyes, and Levi did his best to blink them away. “Just get inside of me already,” he demanded.

Eren gave another of those heartbreakingly sweet smiles, indulging Levi even when they both knew that he didn’t have to follow the order. They weren’t in a scene and Levi wasn’t very strict in everyday life--unless it came to cleaning. Most days Eren could shove Levi against the wall and fuck him until the pictures rattled off of the wall without any repercussions, so long as he came with the title ‘sir!’ on his lips. But still, this was about Levi and what he needed. Eren could tell that Levi was falling apart, and he wanted to be as close as possible when it happened.

“Don’t,” Levi said, when Eren moved to grab a condom. He swallowed when those brilliant eyes met his. He forced his eyes to harden, chin tilting up defiantly. “I want to feel you.”

Eren nodded, making no comment on Levi’s facade of power. He would never call the dom out on it when he was so vulnerable. Levi needed that reassurance; needed to know that Eren would follow him no matter what. “You’re so perfect,” Eren said again, voice warm as he lined up with Levi’s entrance. He spilled praises as he sunk inside, breathless and soft. “Love you so much, sir. I don’t think you understand just how much.”

Levi shuddered. His toes curled under the feeling of Eren filling him up, eyes slipping closed. “L-love you too,” he mumbled, clutching Eren close. The stretch stung enough to make Levi shudder, though he didn’t care. A whine rose in his throat when Eren stilled. “Move.”

Eren laughed breathlessly, nudging his nose into Levi’s. “I was just enjoying the feeling,” he told him, hips beginning to move obediently. “You feel so good. Thank you for letting me do this.”

Levi was too far gone already to do much more than mumble a strained “you’re welcome.” Eren laughed again.

“Can I see your eyes?” He asked, lifting a hand to cup Levi’s cheek. He stroked the male’s face, coaxing his dom into opening his eyes. “I miss them already. They’re so beautiful, just like everything about you.”

A sound far too close to a sob rose in Levi’s throat. For a few long moments he resisted the plead, before slowly Levi’s eyes opened, revealing their reddened state. Eren kissed away the few tears that slipped past Levi’s control.

“Hey,” he said warmly, shifting to twine his fingers with Levi’s. “It’s okay, yeah? It’s just me.” Eren brought his dom’s hand up to touch the collar around his throat, holding it there. “I belong to you, you know. And you belong to me.”

“Mine,” Levi agreed shakily. Another tear streaked down his cheek, the second word far more broken. “Yours.”

Eren felt his chest ache. He let go of Levi’s hand to pull him close, feeling tears of his own prick his eyes. “Oh, love,” he breathed, trailing kisses down his lover’s throat. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

Levi’s shoulders shook as their bodies moved. Tears streamed down his cheeks, hot and humiliating. He hated this, hated being so weak. And yet, a part of him was so fucking relieved, so fucking _grateful_ , that he had a sub--a boyfriend--like Eren. “Eren,” he breathed, feeling the swell of orgasm start in the pit of his belly. “Pet--”

“I’m right here,” Eren murmured, lifting his head to steal Levi’s mouth. “Are you going to cum for me, sir? I know I want to cum for you.”

“Please,” he breathed, unable to help it. His eyes squeezed shut against a fresh wave of tears, words broken around the sobs trying so hard to get out. “I--I don’t--”

“I love you,” Eren told him, pressing close even as his hips rocked. He didn’t let up, urging Levi toward the edge as he spilled his heart, hoping desperately that his words were enough, that this is what Levi needed and that Eren could close the hole in Levi’s chest with something less painful. “So, so much. Thank you for letting me see this. For letting me do this. You’re perfect, so beautiful, Levi--”

His eyes closed, shoulders hunching as he cried out against Levi’s jaw. His hips rocked, cock twitching inside of Levi as he filled his dom up, just like he’d wanted. His hand shifted down to Levi’s arousal, coaxing him over the edge with a few gentle pumps. He caught most of the cum that spilled forth before he lifted his hand to lick it off, keeping Levi clean just like he liked it. He drew his dom close as Levi came down from his high, preparing himself to help Levi put back together the pieces he’d needed so badly to fall apart.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, repeating the words his dom said to him so often Eren could have sworn he heard them even in his sleep. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll actually write some Eren/Erwin moments
> 
> But anyways  
> I've been craving a vulnerable Levi lately and I've always wanted to write some of the more harsher facts of BDSM, or at least, BDSM that mixes play and relationships. Doms crash just like subs do. They're human and sometimes they can't always be their normal dominant selves. Sometimes they just need to be sad crying boyfriends. 
> 
> Also yay for writing my first switch character~


End file.
